


Five Things Charlie Doesn't Know

by raucousraven



Category: Numb3rs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raucousraven/pseuds/raucousraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i. Charlie is no handyman, that’s certain, and he only feels somewhat emasculated by that when someone (namely Alan) bothers to point out that he should at least know where the washers are and what to do with them when the sink starts to leak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Charlie Doesn't Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stillane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillane/gifts).



i. Charlie is no handyman, that’s certain, and he only feels somewhat emasculated by that when someone (namely Alan) bothers to point out that he should at least know where the washers are and what to do with them when the sink starts to leak. He counters with being able to fix the wiring reliably, but doesn’t know how to tell Don how grateful he is that Don is around now, reliably around on any given day, actually within calling distance and almost within arm’s reach. Because Don can fix the tub of course, not because Don being nearby makes Charlie feel less like he’s trying to fix something that is irreparably broken.

ii. The haughtily fine-boned baristas at Amita’s favourite coffee shop always give Charlie pause whenever he walks diffidently in behind her. They’re really somewhat intimidating when draped in their usual collective, highly decorative swag across the counter and walls of the shop. He hasn’t figured out yet that they look him up and down like that, rake their eyes up one side, through his hair and down, every single time, because they think he’s _adorable._ All of them. There have been several recent low-voiced fights, which is why no one has actually asked yet. Amita finds this very funny, but Larry thinks Charlie should really be told. 

iii. Every now and then, Edgerton will see that raw new agent, the wide-eyed one with that mop of dark curls, and his mouth will tighten, and then relax. This happens more than once.

iv. And Charlie doesn’t know this: that the last time his mother spoke she asked Don to take care of Charlie, after, and he doesn’t know that Don finally broke, then, and wasn’t strong enough to answer, wasn’t strong enough to do anything but hold her hand and beg her not to go. 

v. Charlie doesn’t know what he’d do if he ever solved _p_ vs. _np_ , and that’s the answer he gives you when you ask. You’re tempted to snap your notebook shut and glare because you both know that’s not true, but he smiles a little, looks up with that devastating curl to his lip and you let it slide. Ice off glass: his eyes widen, then glaze. You know that look. 

Larry fidgets somewhat, off and to one side, uncomfortably aware that you’re not getting the kind of quotes you wanted, but Charlie’s already gone; in his mind, the answers spin themselves out in disciplined patterns of motion and sense, cover over any imperfections you might have taxed him with next. You could pout over your lost interview, but you stand there looking at Nirvana instead, silent and still because for just this moment there is nothing Charlie Eppes doesn’t know.


End file.
